Inherit the Wind
Inherit the Wind 1960, directed by Stanley Kramer (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: Based on a real-life case in 1925, two great lawyers argue the case for and against a science teacher accused of the crime of teaching evolution. *Spencer Tracy - Henry Drummond *Fredric March - Matthew Harrison Brady *Gene Kelly - E. K. Hornbeck *Dick York - Bertram T. Cates *Donna Anderson - Rachel Brown *Harry Morgan - Judge Mel Coffey *Claude Akins - Rev. Jeremiah Brown *Elliott Reid - Prosecutor Tom Davenport *Paul Hartman - Bailiff Mort Meeker *Philip Coolidge - Mayor Jason Carter *Jimmy Boyd - Howard *Noah Beery Jr. - John Stebbins *Norman Fell - WGN Radio Technician *Gordon Polk - George Sillers *Hope Summers - Mrs. Krebs - Righteous Townswoman *Ray Teal - Jessie H. Dunlap *Renee Godfrey - Mrs. Stebbins *Florence Eldridge - Sarah Brady *Leon Alton - Townsman (uncredited) *Don Anderson - Courtroom Reporter (uncredited) *Eddie Baker - Courtroom Reporter (uncredited) *Frank Baker - Townsman Eating Breakfast with Brady (uncredited) *John Barton - Townsman (uncredited) *Gail Bonney - Fundamentalist Woman (uncredited) *Chet Brandenburg - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Brad Brown - Courtroom Photographer (uncredited) *Ralph Bucko - Townsman (uncredited) *George Calliga - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Dick Cherney - Townsman (uncredited) *Oliver Cross - Courtroom Reporter (uncredited) *Jack Daly - Eskimo Pie Vendor in Courtroom (uncredited) *Richard Deacon - Townsman (uncredited) *Jack Deery - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Lester Dorr - Dr. John (uncredited) *George Dunn - Banker / Critic at Town Meeting (uncredited) *Donald Elson - Bollinger (uncredited) *Adolph Faylauer - Courtroom Reporter (uncredited) *Duke Fishman - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *David Fresco - Threatening Spectator (uncredited) *Joseph Glick - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Signe Hack - Townswoman (uncredited) *Stuart Hall - Dr. Amos Keller (uncredited) *Joseph Hamilton - Man Yelling at Brady Welcome (uncredited) *Sam Harris - Townsman (uncredited) *Earle Hodgins - Dr. Britton's Tonic Spieler with Chimp (uncredited) *Tex Holden - Townsman (uncredited) *Wendell Holmes - Banker - Critic at City Meeting (uncredited) *Shep Houghton - Townsman (uncredited) *Colin Kenny - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Perk Lazelle - Townsman (uncredited) *Hank Mann - Townsman (uncredited) *Thomas Martin - Reporter in Courtroom (uncredited) *Harp McGuire - Harry Esterbrook (uncredited) *Frank Mills - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Hans Moebus - Townsman (uncredited) *Robert Osterloh - Sam - Deputy Arresting Cates (uncredited) *Stephen Paylow - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Bob Perry - Courtroom Reporter (uncredited) *Joe Ploski - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *'Snub' Pollard - Townsman (uncredited) *Paul Power - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Waclaw Rekwart - Courtroom Reporter (uncredited) *Addison Richards - Townsman (uncredited) *Leoda Richards - Woman Diner (uncredited) *Robert Robinson - Townsman (uncredited) *Scott Seaton - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Leslie Sketchley - Bailiff (uncredited) *Stephen Soldi - Townsman (uncredited) *Rudy Sooter - Courtroom Reporter (uncredited) *Bert Stevens - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Martin Strader - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Hal Taggart - Juror (uncredited) *Harry Tenbrook - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *George Tracy - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Charles Wagenheim - Hotel Clerk (uncredited) *Justice Watson - Hillsboro Salesman (uncredited) *Will Wright - Bible Salesman (uncredited) Category:Based on True Story Category:Bible Belt Category:Bible Category:Religion Category:Evolution Category:Trial Category:Courtroom Drama Category:The South Category:1960 Category:1920s